


Incriminating Evidence

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-31
Updated: 2003-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention might not be so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incriminating Evidence

“Mr Potter.”

“Yes, Professor Snape?”

“Would you care to explain this?”

“Um… well…”

“I’m waiting, Mr Potter.”

“I, um, can’t see it all that well.”

“Examine it more closely, then.”

“It’s um… a bit of parchment?”

“Very good. In fact, it is a note. Perhaps you recognise the handwriting?”

“Er.”

“Do you, or do you not, recognise it?”

“I do…?”

“And it belongs to?”

“I… um. It’s mine.”

“Ah. Your handwriting. Implying that you wrote this.”

“…”

“You didn’t write it? Perhaps you wish to accuse someone of forging your writing for some inexplicable reason?”

“I…”

“Hmm?”

“I wrote it.”

“Oh. How very interesting.”

“… it is?”

“Indeed. Perhaps you would care to refresh your memory of its contents?”

“Um, no, not really.”

“Your decision, Mr Potter. I would like to ascertain if you were serious, however.”

“…”

“Yes?”

“I, um. I was…”

“In that case, perhaps you would like to discuss it with me in detention this evening.”

“Yes, sir. I mean… Yes! Sir.”


End file.
